


Blue

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2015 [15]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Daydreaming, LET'S FIND OUT, M/M, all the cliches, how many times can i reference a color without actually saying that color?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bitty is poetic, and Jack is frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auntiesuze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntiesuze/gifts).



> Day 14 of the Advent Calendar Drabbles for 2015. Today's prompt is from auntiesuze. I'm probably forgetting all the really good cliches. Ah well.
> 
> I obviously own none of these references. Bonus points if you catch the reference in the first two sentences.

They’re an ocean.  Inside a bigger ocean.  Fields of irises softly swaying the breeze.  Bright skies without a cloud to be seen. 

 

“Bittle?”

 

Twilight creeping over the river, the clean scent of his freshly-laundered jeans, the thousands of shades in a single robin’s egg.

 

“Bittle!”

 

_I saw you standing alooooooone, without a dream in your heart…. Without a love of your own….._

 

“Bittle?”

 

_I feel so…_

 

“ _BITTLE!_ ”

 

Eric blinked. “Well, gosh, Jack, there’s no need to _shout_.”

 

Jack ran his hand through his hair, frustrated.  “I’ve been saying your name for ten minutes.  What the hell were you dreaming about?”

 

“Oh,” said Eric, settling his chin back on his hand.  “Nothing.”

 

And kept gazing into the fathoms of Jack’s eyes.


End file.
